


Velvet Roses Desaire

by Wiyet2



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiyet2/pseuds/Wiyet2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary! Furihata hanya mencoba, ia hanya penasaran. Disaat pertama kenapa sesial ini? Kenapa segugup ini? Kenapa sepanas ini? Dan kenapa secepat ini?? Dari ciuman pertama turun ke dekapan pertama dan naik ke ranjang asing pertama. #44/12Week #FirstTime #Mpreg<br/>(Repost from my acc FFN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Roses Desaire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya, tapi milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. But this fiction is mine!  
> Benci AkaFuri? Tombol back tersedia ^^ *stay cool*  
> Cerita ini murni dari imajinasiku ^^ tidak ada maksud plagiat. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kebetulan kali. Kalo ga, emang sehati.

Furihata tak mengerti! Ia tak paham! Suara bising ini membuat telinganya sakit! Tapi kenapa teman-temannya terlihat sangat menikmati? Suara tawa lepas, aroma menyengat minuman keras dan kebulan pekat asap rokok membuat Furihata terbatuk sesekali dan semakin bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Liukan tubuh di lantai dansa yang semakin liar karena hari menjelang semakin malampun tak mempengaruhi niatnya untuk pergi. Ia justru semakin ingin pulang!

Furihata tahu, umurnya sudah mencukupi untuk merasakan gemerlapan dunia malam ini. Tapi ia tetap tak nyaman! Tetap gugup dan mengernyit tidak suka. Furihata rasa ini bukan tempatnya.

Bulatan hitam mungil biji pinusnya bergerak liar, mengamati sekeliling dengan tubuh yang diserang tremor sebelum pupilnya semakin melebar saat pemandangan tak lazim menyapa matanya.

“Bu-Bukankah itu Kaga-mi?” Dengan wajah yang masih penuh keterkejutan, Furihata mengusap matanya yang ia rasa mulai tak normal. Namun pemandangan itu tak berubah!

Dipojok ruangan Bar, di shofa lebar dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang. Furihata bisa melihat temannya Kagami—dipastikan dari rambutnya yang menyala merah sedang menindih seseorang. Furihata tak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang ditindih teman sekampusnya itu, karena orang itu terlihat tak jelas dikeremangan.

Mereka terlihat asik bergerak abstrak, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Furihata kaget dan pipinya merona. Tangan sosok yang ditindih Kagami, tangan itu yang membuatnya memerah! Tangan kekar berwarna tan gelap berotot tersebut tampak menyusup di balik baju bagian punggung, menyingkap baju yang menutupi pinggang temannya itu.

Wajah Kagami yang terhalang kepala shofa dan tampak menikmati sesuatu dengan orang yang tampak bukan perempuan itu membuat Furihata berpikiran tidak-tidak.

Dengan kepala yang menggeleng kencang mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya, Furihata segera membalikan tubuh hingga bertatapan mata dengan seorang _bartender_.

“Ingin memesan minuman?” Furihata memang merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering, ia terlalu tercekat pada pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Apa Kagami gay? Walau Furihata orang yang polos, tapi ia tidak bodoh. Orang dibawah tindihan Kagami jelas lelaki!

“A-apa ada minuman tanpa alkhohol?” Gelengan sang bertender membuat Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Apa ia berani meminum minuman beralkhohol untuk pertama kalinya? Ia tak pernah mencoba apalagi mencicipi minuman ini. Tapi Furihata penasaran! Akhirnya dengan tekad yang dikuat-kuatkan si chihuahua mengangguk.

“Mungkin minuman bealkhohol rendah bisa ku coba?” Nada itu penuh keraguan dan terdengar lebih kepertanyaan.

Tapi sang bertender seolah mengerti. Dengan segera ia meracik minuman lalu meletakannya di depan meja tepat dihadapan Furihata. Panas dingin jelas iya, tetapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan semuanya. Dengan sangat pelan tangan itu mendekat, menggenggam si gelas dengan kedua telapak tangan dan mendekatkannya ke mulut.

Cairan itu perlahan memasuki rongga mulutnya, terasa dingin namun perlahan membakar. Manis tertinggal di ujung lidah, panas tertinggal di ujung tenggorokan. Furihata mengerjap, ada sedikit pahit tapi rasa akhirnya begitu magis. Ia ingin mencobanya lagi.

Dengan mata bersorot ragu-ragu, Furihata melirik _Bartender_ yang tersenyum maklum ke arahnya.

“Apa aku bisa me-mesan lagi?” si _Bartender_ tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. Dengan keprofesionalannya ia meracik lagi dan menyodorkannya ke Furihata.

Furihata menyambar si gelas lebih berani dari diawal, tapi sebelum cairan berwarna bening keemasan itu memasuki rongga mulutnya, suara seseorang yang sangat dikenal membatalkan niatnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kesamping.

“Kouki, aku mau ke _Privasy Room_. Tidak apa-apakan ditinggal?” Itu suara Fukuda, salah seorang teman yang mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

Furihata menggeleng, tapi Fukuda tampak sibuk menggoda perempuan yang memeluk lengannya. Mata temannya itu tampak sangat genit, dan ini pertama kalinya Furihata melihat sorot itu di mata temannya.

“Fuku—”

“Kouki, aku pergi dulu.” Furihata ingin protes, kenapa temannya meninggalkannya? Tapi protesannya tertahan dipangkal tenggorokan saat Fukuda tampak mengelus pinggul si perempuan. Ia mengerti sekarang, dan itu membuatnya menunduk sedih.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana Kawahara? Ah sudah tidak penting lagi, temannya itu pasti sudah menyusul jejak Fukuda terlebih dahulu.

Dengan tampang sedih Furihata kembali menghadap ke sang _Bartender_ yang tampak memerhatikannya.

“Disini ada minuman yang dapat meringankan masalahmu, dan membuatmu merasa bebas. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan—itu pendapat pengunjung yang menikmati minuman ini. Namanya _Velvet Roses Disaire_ , Mau mencobanya?” Furihata bingung, ia masih terlalu sedih karena ditinggal sendirian. Tanpa sadar kepalanya mengangguk.

“ _Velvet_ melambangkan kepekatan, _Roses_ melambangkan penggodaan, dan _Desaire_ melambangkan desakan kuat. Sangat suci dan kotor secara bersamaan. Mengubah takdir tanpa penolakan...” Sang _Bartender_ terus bergumam, yang sayangnya tak didengarkan Furihata yang sibuk menunduk. Hingga gelas tinggi ramping disodorkan kearahnya, membuat Furihata mendongak dan terpaku.

Cairan itu berwarna merah pekat, sekuntum penuh mawar putih tampak berada diatas cairan menggoda itu. Seperti darah, tapi tak kental.

Perlahan gelas tinggi itu terangkat, dan mendekat ke bibirnya. Tegukan kecil Furihata ambil, lalu matanya terbelalak kaget saat cairan itu menyentuh lidahnya. Panas membakar... Dingin membekukan... Bergantian dengan kombinasi yang pas memanjakan lidahnya. Ujung lidah disentuh rasa manis, rasa asam menyapa sekeliling, dan rasa pahit menoreh pangkal.

Memabukkan! Tegukan-tegukan penuh segera menyusul membuat dalam sekejap isi gelas itu kosong. Hanya tersisa sekuntum mawar putih yang telah ternodai percikan merah.

Pusing! Furihata merasa sekelilingnya berputar-putar. Dengan sempoyongan ia beranjak berdiri, dan tanpa bisa dicegah sang _Bartender_ ia melangkah pergi ke lantai dansa.

Alunan musik keras dan bising membuat Furihata menggerakan tubuh disela langkahnya. Bibirnya yang sangat merah karena cairan itu terbuka kecil dan mengeluarkan lidah mungilnya. Menjilat sisa-sisa rasa memabukkan di sekitar bibirnya.

Berpuluh-puluh tubuh yang bergoyang berdesakkan dilewatinya. Berpasang-pasang mata mengikuti langkahnya. Furihata terlihat sangat menggoda untuk dijadikan teman malam, dengan wajah manis dan pipi yang memerah.

Langkahnya terus membawa Furihata hingga ia sampai didepan pintu toilet, saat akan memasuki tempat tujuannya itu, naasnya tubuhnya yang tak seimbang bertabrakan dengan seseorang hingga jatuh terduduk.

Furihata memegangi kepalanya, ia semakin pusing. Tangan putih yang terulur kearahnya membuat Furihata mendongak dan bersitatap dengan mata dwi warna yang menatapnya tajam.

Tremor panas asing melanda tubuhnya, membuatnya bergerak gelisah. Tangan yang masih terulur itu segera disambutnya hingga tubuh Furihata terangkat dan bibirnya tanpa kuasanya mengecup bibir lelaki itu.

Furihata tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Bahkan setelah mencium, tangannya bergerak sendiri memeluk tubuh si lelaki asing. Ini memalukan! Dan tadi itu ciuman pertamanya!

“M-maaf.” Mulutnya tak selaras tindakannya. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh lelaki itu. Wajahnya semakin memerah!

“Beraninya kau melakukan ini.” Nada itu sangat datar tapi menusuk, membuat Furihata meringis takut. Namun tangan sosok asing itu balas memeluk pinggangnya erat.

“Hukuman untuk chihuhua manis yang berani padaku.”

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Furihata yang malang?

* * *

 

Akashi bosan! Menjengkelkan sekali mengurus pekerjaan hingga ia terdampar ke tempat berisik ini.

Dasar lelaki tua sialan! Bukannya fokus pada diskusi mereka, si tua justru sibuk menggoda kupu-kupu malam yang menemaninya. Akashi muak! Dan merasa banyak waktu terbuang percuma. Wanita-wanita lain yang duduk di kanan-kirinya dan mencoba menggodanya pun tak dipedulikan lelaki pemilik mata dwi warna itu. Ia lebih memikirkan pekerjaan yang pasti menanti diselesaikannya setelah urusan ini selesai.

“Apa anda dapat serius menanggapi hal-hal yang saya ajukan Mr. Lee?” Mr. Lee—si tua bangka berperut buncit itu melirik angkuh ke Akashi. Bibirnya membentuk seringai culas. Dengan tak pedulinya ia kembali menatap tangannya yang sibuk mengelus paha putih salah satu wanita yang mengelilinginya.

“Santai saja Akashi- _san_. Apa anda tak mellihat? Disini banyak makhluk cantik yang butuh belaian. Bukankah sebagai lelaki kita tak boleh mengabaikan mereka?” Nada itu penuh kesantaian yang membuat Akashi semakin muak.

Lelaki berambut merah itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan dengan tak kalah angkuh melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

“Saya permisi, saya pikir perusahaan keluarga saya tak membutuhkan kerjasama dengan orang seperti anda. Tak memiliki keseriusan, dan mencampurkan urusan pekerjaan dengan urusan bagian bawah. Keh bodoh sekali.” Nada datar itu penuh sarkasme, membuat Mr. Lee melotot marah tak terima. Sayangnya, _bodyguard_ disekeliling Akashi menciutkan nyalinya untuk membantah keputusan yang terdengar absolut itu.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan langkah pasti tak ada keraguan. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, ia segera berhenti dan berbalik menghadap para _bodyguard_ nya.

“Ke mobil duluan, Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar.” Para _bodyguard_ itu mengangguk patuh, dan menerima koper berisi berkas-berkas yang Akashi serahkan pada saah satu diantara mereka.

“Jika dalam tiga puluh menit aku tak kembali, kalian tahukan apa yang harus dilakukan?”

“Haik Akashi- _sama_!”

Puas pada jawaban pengawalnya, Akashi berbalik pergi menuju Toilet terdekat. Berniat mencuci tangannya yang terasa kotor karna sempat berjabatan dengan Mr. Lee diawal pertemuan.

Hingga tanpa terduga, kejadian itu terjadi.

* * *

 

Bibir Furihata dilumat keras, ia tak tahu akan dibawa kemana dia.

Di ruangan mobil yang sempit dengan dekor yang mewah, tubuhnya ditindih seseorang. Lehernya terus diberi hisapan memabukkan, dan bibirnya terus dilumat dengan gigitan kasar namun tak sampai mengeluarkan darah.

Furihata bisa merasakan tubuhnya sangat panas, dan tangan lelaki diatasnya yang menyusup ke sela kaosnya semakin memperparah panas itu.

Jemari kaki Furihata mengepal saat lelaki itu menggesekan selangkangan mereka dalam gesekan yang sangat nikmat. Furihata merasa ini sangat salah tapi tak kuasa menolak. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Mulutnya terus meringis gugup dan takut, tapi tubuhnya dengan tidak tahu malunya terus menggerakan diri ke atas seolah meminta gesekan itu kembali terjadi. Tangannya pun melingkar erat di bahu lelaki asing itu, meminta si lelaki bermata dwi warna semakin memperdalam cumbuan.

Decitan ban yang menandakan mobil berhenti menghentikan aktivitas lelaki itu. Dengan cepat lelaki itu beranjak dari tubuh lemas Furihata dan membuka pintu mobil yang ternyata diketuk.

“Akashi- _sama_ , kita sudah tiba di kediaman anda.” Akashi mengangguk, dan akan segera beranjak pergi jika saja tangan yang terlihat gemetar tak menahan lengannya. Wajahnya menoleh lalu berseringai saat wajah gugup dan mata biji kecil itu menatapnya ketakutan.

“Kau terlihat seperti pengecut, tapi kenapa sangat berani padaku? Mata dan tubuhmu tidak sinkronkah?”

Furihata tak menjawab, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan tangannya semakin gemetar.

Akashi yang melihatnya terkekeh sebelum menarik Furihata ke pelukannya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang si chihuahua kuat. Membawa Furihata bersamanya ke kediaman mewahnya.

Rumah itu sangat mewah, barang-barang yang tak pernah Furihata lihat apalagi miliki terpajang memperelok rumah yang sangat luas itu. Namun Furihata tak bisa fokus pada seisi rumah, godaan nikmat mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Akashi memeluknya dengan erat, tangannya menjulur meremas pantat Furihata. Lehernya diendus penuh kehausan pada sesuatu. Furihata benar-benar merasa ini terlalu cepat baginya yang baru pertama kali merasakannya. Kakinya melemas, membuat tubuh Furihata menumpu pada tubuh lelaki yang memeluknya.

Mereka memasuki kamar yang sangat luas, didominasi warna merah namun dengan dekorasi yang membuat warna itu tak mencolok. Furihata menoleh ke belakang, ka arah pintu yang perlahan ditutup oleh seorang lelaki berpakaian _butler_.

Terfokus pada pintu membuat Furihata tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya dijatuhkan ke ranjang berukuran _King Size_ berseprai merah pudar. Matanya terpejam malu saat tubuhnya ditindih dan helaan nafas asing menyapa pucuk hidungnya. Bibirnya yang kemudian dicumbu membuat Furihata semakin memejamkan mata, tangannya perlahan terangkat memeluk leher sosok yang mencumbunya.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan tubuhnya?

Kenapa Furihata tak bisa mengontrol tubuh miliknya sendiri?

Bibir bawah yang di gigit-gigit kecil membuat si chihuahua terlena, ia membuka belah bibirnya. Membiarkan bibir bawahnya semain dilumat dan dihisap lelaki diatasnya, sedangkan dia menikmati bibir atas sosok itu.

Lidah asing memasuki rongga mulutnya, membuat Furihata mencengkram helai-helai rambut merah diatasnya gemas. Lidah itu menginvasi, membelai gigi-giginya dan menggoda lidahnya. Dan tanpa kuasanya lidah Furihata tergoda, dengan malu-malu membalas cumbuan itu.

Air liur mulai menetes ke pipinya, bersamaan dengan itu sosok lelaki diatasnya mulai menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Furihata. Tanda-tanda merah mulai menghiasi leher yang semula mulus itu.

“Ja-jangan... ku mo-hon hen-tikaan ah! Uhh~” Akashi menyeringai mendengar desahan lelaki dibawahnya. Kepalanya mulai mendekat ketelinga memerah itu, membisikan beberapa kata dengan nada final.

“Akashi... sebut nama itu didesahanmu...” Furihata menggeleng, namun tangan yang menyusup ke kemejanya dan menyentuh _nipple_ nya membuat kepalanya mendongak dan mendesah.

“Ah~ ti-dak uh mau~” Tangan itu semakin kuat memelintir _nipple_ kecilnya, membuat tubuh Furihata tersentak dengan desahan semakin keras. Wajahnya memerah dan airmata mulai mengaburkan pandangan.

“Hen-Ah! –tikan,” Kemeja yang kusut itu dibuka kancingnya oleh salah satu tangan Akashi, membuat Furihata setengah _naked_ dengan dada rata yang terus dibusungkannya. _Nipple_ mungilnya pun semakin merah dan menegak.

Rasa lembab dan hangat yang menyelimuti _nipple_ nya membuat Furihata segera membuka mata. Mulutnya kian mendesah dengan tangan semakin tak bisa diam saat matanya melihat apa yang terjadi.

Terlarut pada kehangatan didadanya membuat Furihata tak sadar jika celana dan _underwear_ nya telah dilepas Akashi. Tubuhnya tersentak kaku saat jemari asing mulai bergerak di privasinya. Mulutnya terbuka ingin berteriak, tapi yang keluar justru desahan nikmat yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Di tangan Akashi perlahan benda yang tak pernah tersentuh selain oleh dirinya sendiri itu menegak sempurna.

Furihata tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan otak yang mulai tak bisa berpikir jernih. Mulutnya tak mengenal lelah hingga terus mendesah. Dadanya terasa sangat nikmat karena secara bergantian dimanjakan lelaki diatasnya. Benda kelaki-lakiannya yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa membuat pikirannya _blank_ dan ingin mendapat lebih. Bahkan saat tungkainya diangkat ke pundak Akashi, ia hanya pasrah.

Namun semuanya hilang saat rasa sakit menyeruak bagian belakangnya. Mata Furihata terbelalak lebar saat jemari asing mulai memasuki _hole_ nya yang tak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki bernama Akashi itu kepadanya?

* * *

 

Furihati rasa ini pasti hanya mimpi, bunga tidur yang pasti hanya terjadi dibayangannya saja. Tidak mungkinkan dia yang lelaki berada di bawah lelaki? Dan sekarang tubuhnya sedang tersentak-sentak ke depan belakang karena aktivitas lelaki itu dengan bagian belakangnya? Tidak mungkinkan?

Tapi kenapa mimpi ini sangat nikmat dan membuat Furihata merasa ketagihan?

Tubuhnya yang terus bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang membuatnya memeluk kepala bersurai merah yang sibuk dilehernya itu erat. Kedua kakinya berada di pundak leaki itu, dengan ke dua tangan lelaki—Akashi menahan pahanya agar tak terlalu banyak bergerak. Aktivitas keluar masuk benda panjang, tebal dan seperti tabung terus berlanjut di bagian belakangnya. Membuatnya terus mendesah keras saat benda itu menyentuh prostatnya dengan gerakan yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan kasar.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ja-ngan kasa-r... Ah! Sa-kit.” rintihannya terus keluar dengan mata yang semakin berkunang-kunang karena kenikmatan.

“Sttttttss... panggil namaku,” nada pelan penuh geraman itu menghipnotis Furihata hingga tanpa sadar ia menurut.

“Ah! Ah! Ah-kashi Arghhhhh!!!”

Dan Furihata klimaks saat itu juga, disusul cairan hangat yang mengalir hingga bagian dalam tubuhnya. Tak tertampung dan mengalir keluar ke seprai saat penghalangnya akhirnya dicabut.

* * *

 

#3 Bulan Kemudian

“Hoek! Hoek...” Furihata merasa sangat pusing, belum lagi beberapa minggu ini dia terus memuntahkan kembali makanan yang ditelannya. Tubuhnya kian kurus dan Furihata merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya.

Kenapa bagaian perut sejengkal diatas bendanya, sedikit keras dan seperti berisi sesuatu?

Badan yang lemas membuat Furihata menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok kamar mandi. Ah ia jadi ingat kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu. Kejadian memalukan yang ternyata bukan mimpi semata.

Wajah Furihata mulai memerah saat memutar memorinya di pagi hari setelah kejadian itu, dengan pengecutnya ia berlari kabur dengan tertatih-tatih. Sudah memakai baju dan tubuh dalam keadaan bersih. Furihata sempat meragukan kejadian malam itu karena keadaan bersihnya dipagi hari. Tapi setelah berkaca dan melihat puluhan _kissmark_ tidak lupa rasa sakit dibokong, hancurlah _positif thingking_ nya!

Ting!

Suara pesan masuk dari ponselnya membuat Furihata merogoh saku. Keningnya berkernyit bingung saat pesan masuk itu ternyata dari nomor tak dikenal. Rasa penasaran membuatnya membuka pesan itu dan isinya sukses membuat matanya terbelalak dan ponselnya jatuh ke lantai.

**From : 8654xxxx**

**Bagaimana keadaanmu? _Morningsick_ masih menyusahkanmu ya Furi? Ah salah, maksudku Nyonya Akashi?**

**Aku tidak sabar menjemputmu dan mengelus anakku di perutmu itu. Kemaslah barang-barangmu, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu. Kita ke Belanda untuk menikah.**

 

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Darimana lelaki itu tahu nomor handphonenya?

Dan kenapa lelaki itu menyimpulkan dirinya hamil? Ia masih lelakikan? Batin Furihata kontroversi sendiri.

Tapi jawabannya sebenarnya simpel, karena dia Akashi Seijuurou maka dia tahu segalanya.


End file.
